Dragon Ball: A tale from the future
by Rabinahman
Summary: A story takes place around 80 years after the last events of DBZ. Following the story of two saiyans traveling to earth for what at first looks like an easy mission, yet things can never go so smoothly as long as Dende is still earth's guardian.
1. Chapter 1: A saiyan's new spirit

**Hey all, this is my first fanfic. I hope you will enjoy it. The timeline in this story is about 70 years after the last events of GT (or about 80 after DBZ), yet the universe itself will be alot more DBZ to DB, maybe because I just didn't like the idea of someone looking at a planet and it explodes. I find no interest in such fights so therefore I found it suiter to put it on DBZ. That's one thing. The second is (if you haven't guessed yet) the story will take place with OCC's mostly except Dende and Popo (and an occasional character around), who will take a large part of the plot.**

**_Earth Saga_**

**Chapter One - A Saiyan New Spirit**

"The spaceship has probably entered the Milky Way by now". said one of the pink henchmen, serving his duty on the ship.

"Yeah, sure, right." the saiyan princess grunted back.

Papeea sat in her personal chair at the back of the spaceship, with her arms folded together, not tending to move any part of her body other than a jumpy, nervous swing of her tail once in a while. Her black coal eyes stared at the ship's co-passengers applying coordinates for flying, cleaning around and talking to each other joyfully. The hair was, as always, pinned down with a simple, metal pin and always about neck to shoulder short. As princess of all saiyans she had two strict rules about traveling in space: if you want your people to respect you let them do the work for you, and never let your hair interrupt you in job.

"Is something wrong, princess Papeea?" asked the henchmen trying to sound interested, yet hoping not to get an answer at all.

Papeea responeded quietly. "Tell me the truth Aziecr, is this really a job suitable for a saiyan princess?".

"I think your father is up to something. His king saiyan pride would never let him put his doughter to shame. Correct me if im wrong, but you saiyans has alot of ego games". Aziecr responded.

Pappea threw an angry look at the pink guy. "What do you mean 'you saiyans'?".

Aziecr immedietly started waving his hands horizonely, to show his apologize. He looked in her eyes terrified. "You get me wrong princess Papeea. I meant that in a good way." he said, desperatly trying to cover himself.

"I really hope you did." said Papeea, still with her angry look, which seconds later turned frustrated.  
Papeea yawned, got up off her seat, and started taking a walk around the ship along with Aziecr.

"Can you believe it?" princess Papeea moaned, starting a lighter conversation. "Going to that puny planet 'earth' is one thing. But why, oh why do I have to cooperate with that dork?!".

She pointed at the other side of the spaceship, onto the only other saiyan in it. He had a long black hair, bounded in a ponytail. He was too busy fixing something up he didn't even notice that someone is talking about him. His tail swong around calmly.

"I think you overreact my princess. it's still your first mission. You may be getting other partners sa long as you progress. Being a warrior is different than being a princess you know. you don't always choose your partners".

"Maybe your'e right." the princess replied. "Hey you! peepsquick!" she yelled to the saiyan.

"yeah?" he said monotonely, not even taking his eyes off his business.

"What's your name anyway?".

"Daro." he replied uninterested.

"What kind of name is that?!" Papeea mocked, trying to get his attention.

"Shortage of Pomdaro*" he answered, seems less and less interested in talking.

At this point the saiyan princess could not stand being ignored like that by a mere scientist. She approached him, standing over his desk, and banged her hands on the desk and raised her voice.

"Listen peepsquick!" she assaulted him with words. "I don't care about the rumors I heared around here nor the information my dad provided me. You can be a top scientist but you more than need me for this mission. do you know why am I here?".

"Something about escort me and secure my mission is that right?" Daro finally decided to raise his head to look in her eyes.

"Wrong. I am here because my father is testing my abilities on an easy mission. What I don't understand is why are you dork being sent there with me" Papeea said in her meanest tone.

"Beats me" Daro replied shortly and returned to his business.

"Well I have to say, for a saiyan you really are a nerd. My gosh, looking at you makes me worried about the saiyans as a warrior race".  
Daro raised his head the second time and gave her a deeply insulted look. Every saiyan would get insulted after a royalty say he is a shame to his race.

"And furthermore I..." She started to say as one of the henchmen ran towards her shouting "Princess! Princess!".

"What is it?" Papeea said unwillingly.

"It's king vegeta. he wants you to see him in communication room".

The princess turned back to Daro and leaned towards him untill she was in whispering range.

"I hope I didn't hurt you Peepsquick." She said in her most poisonous voice.  
Papeea wrapped her tail around her waist and walked away with an arrogant smile.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **

***one point I'd like to add for all sceptics: The name Pomdaro does belong to the saiyan traditional names group (which are based on vegtables and fruits). Many europian languages use words with PMDR for tomato (for example, "Pamidor" in russian means tomato and so is "Pomodoro" in italian).**


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Chapter 2 - Alone**

If there is a moment in every individual's life that he feels incredibly lonely, that was the moment for Dende. Dende gazed the world below for a few moments and sighed desperately to himself.

"What's wrong ?" asked Popo, worried.

"Same as usual." Dende responded. "I miss Goku and the gang".

"I think 17 years of non-stop working are taking their toll " said Popo decsicively. "Perhaps it is finally time for you to take some rest".

Dende frowned. "We both know im on a constant lookout. Ever since Goku passed away, evil is a constant threat to earth. I didn't even have time to visit King Yemma and help him out".

"That is true. Yet lately most evil sources are nothing I can't handle myself".  
Dende's sighed again.

"Perhaps." Popo continued "You could be taking a little time off while im on duty ?".

"We both know it's impossible" said dende.

Popo protested. "Howcome? There is not just me. I think there are enough warriors in Turtle school that would love to have a good match with any evil that will come. You must also agree that they have very pure hearts for earthlings, even almost as Goku's".  
"And besides, I still have plenty of time to be here so I think i can take care of some of the stuff around while your'e off".

Dende put up a little relieved smile. Popo knew that smile too well. He is convinced.  
"Ok then, I guess you are right. Ill be at the top of the lookout to have some last preperations. I wish to not be disturbed." Pronounced Dende, and walked slowly up.

Dende felt the anxiety crambling upon him. He was very nervous about the up to come meetings with all of his friends. He wandered off to the memories of how all of them passed away one by one. The first ones to go were off course the Z fighters and Korin. The gang, as pure as their hearts was, and as strong as their body could get, were still earthlings who not live too long and Korin was just getting old.  
Vegeta and Goku went short after. at the age of 119 the two saiyans decided to have some "old times sparring", but the second they turned super saiyans, their weak and old body just couldn't take it and they collapsed into theirselves. Dende remembered well how the spirits of Bulma and Chichi shouted at their husbands, declaring them hopeless, and allowed himself to giggle a little while having his last preperations. He also remembered Gohan's emotianal reunion with Videl, and later on with old Pan. he rolled his eyes up, enjoying these sweet family memories. The only ones out there that still here are Majin buu which he didn't see for 17 years and Popo, who even though was his best friend and servant, Dende just couldn't ignore the fact that he is doomed to serve every guardian for eternity. Dende always wandered if Popo ever wanted to become something else. He was amused with imagening him as a shopkeeper on a little flying carpets booth.  
Dende's last thoughts were about the last time he met Goku. he remembered this meeting as it was yesterday. He remembered how he promised to have a visit as soon as things in earth will settle down with the invading saiyans from the new planet Vegita.  
17 years and 3 days passed since then.

Dende gave his last instructions to Popo, who promised things will be alright. He pondered alittle about where to go first and decided to visit King Yemma's palace first. he thought he could pay a visit to the old king, and along the way ask for his help tracking his buddies. He took off.

"Oh Dende what a suprise!" shouted the stunned king Yemma. Seeing Dende appearing out of nowhere after 17 years of not showing a sign of life would startle even the king of the other world.

"king Yemma." Dende bowed in respect. "I apologize that I'v barged in without a warning".

"Oh, no worries. Im just happy to see you. I understand the saiyan issues settled down a bit?".

"Indeed great king." Dende replied.

"So, what brings you here?" Yemma asked numbly.

"I just wanted to pay a little visit to the other world. I missed so many people".

"Well perhaps you want a cup of coffee before you start your little trip?" Yemma offered politely.

"Actually I was hoping you could help me find Goku first." Dende said unpaitent.

"That is something I want to know as well. He's been gone for 17 years".

"What?!" Dende's chin dropped down. "Where could he possibly go?!".

"With that I cannot help you" grunted Yemma. "Perhaps you should ask king Kai. He moved with him to train some more with him. and that's the last time I saw him".  
Dende was shocked more than anything else. thinking about places he can be found without King Yemma to notice went all in vain. He assumed the first step of the puzzle would be king Kai's place.

"Well, so I am heading to king Kai. It's been an honour to meet you again great king." stated Dende and a second later he vanished.

"They only come when they need you..." Mumbled king Yemma and returned to work.

**Hello again. I know there hasn't been any action by now. yet I promise you things will heat up on further episodes. Stay tuned :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unwelcoming arrival

**Chapter 3 - Unwelcoming Arrival**

Papeea stared at the large screen, when a giant face figure appeared in it.

"Papeea." said king vegeta with royal formality to his doughter.

"King vegeta." she replied. "How can I help you?".

"You will be arriving to earth In a few minutes, and I want your mission to be done with no special events. Your job is to escort and escort only".

"That's as clear as day." said Papeea. "But i only have one question. Why in the world I have to go with this... science saiyan? I don't think we have anything in common, and I find him rude".

king vegeta lost it at that point.  
"LISTEN YOU SPOILED BRAT!" He raised his voice. "I HONESTLY DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW WELL YOU WILL DO WITH YOUR LITTLE PARTNER. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW HE IS ONE OF OUR TOP YOUNG SCIENTIST, AND I CAN EVEN SAY HE IS A BETTER WARRIOR THAN YOU!".  
Papeea's ashamed look turned into agreement. She nodded lightly and turned around when microphone pronounced about the arrival to earth.

*****

"This is earth?! A puny planet indeed. I feel as light as feather around here." chuckled Papeea as she and Daro walked around west city. They landed in a wasteland afew miles from there, and therefore their landing was not felt.  
Daro was checking a little device that looked like a radar while walking. he constanstly sweeped his eys between the radar and the people around.

"According to this radar we are not nearly close to any of what we are looking for." said Daro.

"What are we looking for anyway?" Papeea took interest.

"Saiyans." Daro responded.

"Saiyans? here?!" Papeea asked suprised

"Yeah, long story short: Do you remember the legend about Kakarot and prince vegeta? The two strongest saiyans ever known?".

"I do." Answered Papeea. "But I thought it was only a fairytale that is being told to kids to make them eat their vegtables".

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Your dad believes in it anyways. According to the legends, if two of these saiyans really existed, their offspring should be on this planet, and we are here to look for the remainings of the saiyans chromosome. they say it can remain in a hybrid family for 5 generations".

Papeea lost interest. "That sounds like nerdy talk. But at least there's a chance we will see some act... hey!".  
she was turned out suprisingly from a touch on her shoulder when the two found themselves infront of 5 punks in a dark ally. Their apparenylt leader smiled at the princess with a hungry smile. he had a couple of teeth missing, and his breath stank with alcohol and simply a lack of hygine.

"How are ya doin' babe? Isn't that a bad place to a cutie like you?" he said with what appears to be a saducive voice.

"Isn't that a bad time for you clowns to hang around on the streets and harrass people? Get lost!" Papeea replied.

"Oh honey, I like it rough, but im afraid you can't trust on your little friend to help you around, so don't get cocky".  
One of the members, a human - tiger hybrid pulled out a flick knife, and a largest one pulled a crowbar out of his belt.

"Now listen you clown." Said Papeea with an irritated voice. "I'm gonna count to three. and once I finish I want you to remove your hand, and tell me everything you know about the saiyans around here".  
The bandit started to laugh, and his gang joined him after a little delay.

"Saiya-what?" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"One."

"Heh listen hun', I told you I like it rough so don't waste your breath. I'm gonna get my time if you want it or not".

"Two."

"Now I'm scared".  
At the moment, the bandit slipped his hand throughout her back and reached her bottoms.  
A mere second later he was punched about 10 yards across the ally, crushing into a close building, falling dead on the ground.  
Daro ran into the tiger guy, broke his knife-holding arm with a simple snap move, and smacked a knee to his guts.  
Daro shot two energy blasts, one out of each hand towards the two other members. A small blue explosion was produced, leaving no trace of the gangsters.  
The whole scenario lasted about 2 seconds.

"Now. Do you happen to know anything about a couple of saiyans called Kakarot, or Vegeta?" asked Papeea in a phoney polite way.

"I... I.. dun' have to listen ta' you... I' no scared from ya'!" The gigantic bully was shaking with every nerve in his body, as he held his crowbar infront of him in a peculiar way.  
Papeea kicked his crotch and he got stunned. The princess lifted the bully up with one hand, like he was a piece of paper, Then jumped in the air for 3 yards, and as she landed she slammed the bully on the ground. He was lying motionless, having his head in a set of deep cracks on the sidewalk.

"Done playing?" Daro asked with great simplicity.

Papeea smirked a little smile in response "Let's keep searching".


End file.
